


Teenage Dirtbag

by HotCat37



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Can be seen as either romantic or platonic?? Idk they ain't dating yEt, Gangs, Jude is a good brother but at what cost, M/M, Sorry I use their English names lol, crackship, i love them tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCat37/pseuds/HotCat37
Summary: "Not so tough now, are ya?! You Raimon rats are gonna regret ever passin' me!" The leader swings his fist back once again as Jude prepares for the blow.It never comes."Uuuuuh........" The guy's hair is being held back roughly by none other than Archer Hawkins, who's standing there with a snarl and a quite frankly, terrifying expression on his face.
Relationships: Jude Sharp & Archer Hawkins, Kidou Yuuto & Otonashi Haruna, Kidou Yuuto/Tobitaka Seiya
Kudos: 9





	Teenage Dirtbag

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Teenage Dirtbag and somehow it reminded me of Archer and Jude?? Not sure why lmao. Anyhow, something possessed me to write this so here we are. I tried my best with Crow's (the gang leader's name in the Dutch dub) character but I had to improvise a bit because he's only shown like two times in the anime. So sorry if he came out as cliché oops  
> Name guide, because I know most people only know their Japanese names:
> 
> Jude= Kidou
> 
> Archer= Tobitaka
> 
> Caleb= Fudou
> 
> David= Sakuma
> 
> Mark= Endou
> 
> Axel= Gouenji
> 
> Silvia= Aki
> 
> Cami= Kudou(??)
> 
> Willy= Megane
> 
> Shadow= Yamino
> 
> Joe= Genda
> 
> Celia= Haruna
> 
> Coach Travis= Michiya
> 
> Coach Seymour=Hibiki

So as it turns out, Archer isn't all that bad.

Jude wasn't all that interested in him at first. Or well, he was mostly just wondering why in the world Coach Seymour selected him. Archer's defense was.....questionable to say the least. David, Shadow, or hell, even Willy's weird twin all had way more potential and talent than Archer. Jude just simply didn't get what the coach saw in the wannabe 50's bad boy. 

But whatever. Jude didn't pay him much mind. Not like Archer put much effort into trying to come across as like-able, anyways. The whole team asked him multiple times if Archer wanted to stick around after diner, but each time Archer turned them down. At this point, Mark is as usual the only one who hasn't lost his patience with the defender yet. 

"Hey, Jude...... Could you, uhm, bring me something from the store? I asked Coach Travis for permission and he said I could ask someone to buy me what I need. He said it's too dangerous for me to be walking the streets this late......" Celia pouts at the last part, crossing her arms.

Coach Travis's comment thankfully wasn't meant to be sexist, because Jude could agree with him that it isn't safe for Celia to be out this late on her own. Not that she can't defend herself, but Jude doubts she'd be able to run to safety if an entire gang was after her. Mark told Jude about the time where he was following Austin along with Silvia, Axel and Cami. Some gang members were trying to get Cami to come with them, but apparently it all ended well.

Jude can tell Mark held something back when he told the story, something else happened back there.

"What do you need?" Jude asks with a tilt of his head.

"Well......" A color spreads over Celia's cheeks and she shrugs slightly, hoping Jude would pick up the hint.

He doesn't. He remains oblivious as his little sister starts stammering something out. 

And that's how Jude Sharp finds himself walking back from the midnight shop at 9 PM, plastic bag filled with period pads. This is embarrassing, obviously. It's moments like these that Jude wishes Sue and Tori were still around, nobody would bat an eye at two girls walking around the street with a see-through bag full of pad packs. 

The one thing Jude's grateful for that Rey Dark taught him, is definitely how to keep a straight face at all times. The last thing Jude needs is people staring at him for not only carrying this shit around, but also for looking red in the face. 

And whatever honestly, Jude can deal with the mild embarrassment, it's for Celia after all, but damn it he can't help feeling absolutely mortified when an obvious group of gang members rounds the corner of the street. One of the losers is sitting on a bike, the rest of the guys are a bit meek-looking. They look vaguely familiar, Jude's pretty sure he's seen Archer with those guys before. 

He briefly considers just hopping the fence and finding another road to walk, but realizes it's too late when the guy on the motorbike spots him and smirks. 

_Great._

"Hey, you! With the weird glasses, yeah, what'd ya think you're doin', huh? Buyin' that period shit for your girlfriend, maybe?" The pink-haired bastard provokes. He brings his bike to a halt and almost topples over it with how hasty he did it. 

Jude studies the guy's face for a moment. He looks exactly like how Mark described him in his story. He's got longish hair and a purple jacket, and indeed, a very irritating smirk. The dread locks-wearing teen decides not to reply to the comment, trying to walk past the group of fools. 

"Ay, hooooold up a second!" The leader of the gang shoots forwards and grips Jude's arm, stopping him.

He glares in return, tearing his arm out of the dude's grasp.

"You're from Raimon Junior High! I've got a bone to pick with some of the guys on your team, any way you could lead me to them?" Jude huffs out a laugh because yeah, _as if._

"Why don't you focus more on learning how to ride a bike instead of wasting your time bullying school kids?" Jude shoots back, irritated and unimpressed with the gang member's attitude.

The pinkette lets out a laugh, leaning backwards a bit on his bike.

"Looks like we've got a tough guy over here. Too bad for you, but I don't let a soccer loser talk to me that way. Get 'im, boys!" The guy barks and motions for his goons to do something.

The other gang members stand around, looking unsure of whether or not to attack. Jude takes the opportunity to dash past them but one of the guys, the one with a skateboard, manages to block his way just in time.

"Just get out of the way, I'm not looking for trouble." Jude says it in a warning tone, but honestly, he's not sure what to do if these guys are gonna attack him.

He can't exactly fight back, not only because the trouble he'd get into would be immensely drastic, possibly getting him banned from the tournament, but Jude hasn't really fought anyone before. They don't teach those things at Royal Academy. Sure, he can do solid damage on people with a soccer ball, but Jude doesn't get the adrenaline from fist fights Joe and Caleb do. He's even seen David fight before. 

"That's a shame, 'cause trouble's what you'll get." The leader's ugly smirk only widens as he hops off of his bike and nears Jude slowly.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

The second the pinkette tries kicking Jude to the ground, he pushes off the ground and jumps right over the gang member's leg. It's like playing soccer, Jude just has to dodge the defenders and get to the goal post before it's too late. 

"Don't just stand there! Get 'im!" The guy hollers at the younger members of the group.

The biggest one charges at him but Jude manages to side-step him in a flash.

So far so good, this might not end too badly after all.

"Jesus fucking Christ, how hard is it to beat this guy?! If any of y'all let that glasses-wearin' fucker go, you're out of the gang!" That threat seems to shake the other gang members awake, because this time the one with the skateboard doesn't hesitate.

He knocks his skateboard right into Jude's face. The play maker startles and clutches the side of his face in pain. The thickness of his glasses only doubled the impact of the hit, Jude could feel his right eye throbbing.

"You're about to go down, four-eyes!" The leader's eyes widen creepily as he grabs a hold of Jude's collar.

Before he can even react, a fist is send flying right against Jude's nose. Blood pours out like a faucet as the teen standing over him laughs cruelly. 

"Not so tough now, are ya?! You Raimon rats are gonna regret ever passin' me!" The leader swings his fist back once again as Jude prepares for the blow. 

The blow never comes. 

"Uuuuuh........" The guy's hair is being held back roughly by none other than Archer Hawkins, who's standing there with a snarl and a quite frankly, _terrifying_ expression on his face.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing, Crow?" Archer spits with so much hate it takes Jude off guard.

"I, uh, n-nothin'......." The pinkette cowers in fear at the look on Archer's face.

"Doesn't look like nothin'. Looks like you're beating up my teammate." Archer yanks Crow to his feet and sends a punch into his gut.

The gang member doubles over and wheezes, sinking to his knees. Archer glares every one of the other guys down.

"You guys....I thought you knew better after last time. If I _ever_ see you pricks fucking with any of my teammates again, I won't hold back." Archer squares his shoulders and readies himself for any protests, but none come.

"We're sorry......" The smallest one of the three goons bows his head, along with the other two, and looks genuinely ashamed.

Archer looks hurt, just a little bit, before he shakes his head and huffs. 

"Get outta here......." He demands quietly. 

And they do. Even the pink-haired motherfucker scrambled onto his motorbike in fear. 

"If I ever see you around here again I'll kick your ass!" Archer yells after him. 

After Crow leaves, both of them are silent. Archer looks down at him, face a mixture between guilt and shame. 

"Jude, I-"

"Save it." Jude interrupts him, wiping the blood from his nose.

Two minutes later they're sitting on a bench, with Jude holding a can of Cherry coke against his swollen eye. Now, this, _this_ is embarrassing for sure. Jude's never taken off his glasses in front of his teammate before, not even Axel or Mark have seen him without them. 

How funny that it's Archer who ends up being the first to see them.

The silence is rather tense, but Jude feels calm. The encounter could've ended worse, a black eye and a nose bleed isn't the end of the world. Archer's running his signature comb through his wild purple hair, something Jude has realized he does when he's ashamed or trying to act cool.

"It's not your fault those guys attacked me." Jude suddenly says, startling the other teen.

"It kind of is? I'm sure that motherfu-uhm prick, wouldn't have beat you up if I wasn't a part of the team. He's pissed at me for leaving the gang so he takes it out on Raimon........" Archer sighs and glances away.

"Don't say that." 

"Huh?"

"You're part of the team. If anyone's got a problem with you, they've got a problem with me and the entire Raimon soccer team too. I don't know _why_ Coach Seymour picked you, but he must have his reasons......." Jude shrugs, narrowing his eyes because he feels vulnerable without his glasses, but still wants to come across as genuine.

He doesn't mind Archer as much anymore. 

"But that used to be my gang, I'm responsible for-"

"No, you're not. Shut up and think about what I said." Jude simply interrupts him.

Archer looks rather taken aback by Jude's straight-forwardness, but doesn't comment on it. He's busying himself with his comb again.

".......whatever." Archer huffs and Jude knows he's won the argument. 

Jude enjoys the silence, looking up at the dark sky and taking delight in the neon signs hanging around town, before Archer opens his big mouth again.

"Why are you even out here? I got permission from the coach to leave, but what about you?" Archer eyes him warily.

"Considering I just got back from a store with money the coach gave me, I'm gonna take a wild guess I received permission as well." Jude remarks dryly.

"Geez, alright......" The amateur soccer player crosses his arms over his chest with a roll of his eyes.

Silence again.

_1,2,3......._

"Why do you have a bag of period pads with you?" 

Jesus Christ.

"You know what? I think we'd better head back. I've been gone for longer than I originally planned." Jude puts his glasses back on and winces when the material presses against his bruise.

"You should ask one of the girls for an ice-pack, or else that black eye's gonna be there for another week." Archer points out.

"Okay." Jude gets up, offering the can of soda to Archer as he stands.

The taller boy looks surprised at the small act and Jude can't help but feel somewhat bad for him. He really doesn't seem to have many friends, and he's not as absolutely irritating as Caleb, so.......

"Let's go." Jude motions for Archer to follow him.

Archer's lips pulled into something that might've resembled the slightest bit of a smile, before it got replaced with a scowl instead.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'......." He grumbles and walks behind Jude.

"Jude! What happened??" Celia looks like she's deciding on whether to be concerned or to chew her brother out for coming back with a bloody shirt and a black eye.

"Don't tell coach about this." Jude tells her as he hands the bag over.

She notices Archer behind him and sends the tall teenager an intimidating glare. Archer steps back with a gulp.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?" He stammered out, trying to imitate Celia's glare.

"Do you have anything to do with this?!" Celia demands, gesturing at Jude. The playmaker rolls his eyes in response to the over-protectiveness. 

"Wh-no! Geez, I didn't do anything!" Archer defends, rather offended by the accusation.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you did! You look and act just like a delinquent!" She starts nearing towards Archer, so Jude quickly steps in between them.

"Calm down, sis. Archer didn't do anything to me, if anything, he helped me." He quickly explains to her, nearly sighing in relief when she backs off.

"Oh? Really?" Celia's glare gets replaced with a surprised look. 

"Is it really _that_ surprising......?" Archer mumbles.

"Yes." Both Jude and Celia announce.

"Ugh! Whatever, I'm heading to my room........" Archer turns his back on the two siblings and heads towards the building.

"Hmph! How rude." Celia stares him down as he goes.

Jude doesn't say anything, but feels the curiosity clouding his mind. Archer is interesting, Jude decides. And once Jude finds something interesting, he wants to know everything about said thing or person.

"Jude?"

"Yeah?"

"You're smiling." Celia grins widely at him.

Jude wipes at his mouth with his sleeve.

"No." 

"Yes!"

"Just give me my ice, I nearly broke my nose getting period pads for you."


End file.
